When Ann Looks Like a GIRL!
by KawaiiFio-chan
Summary: Jack. Baru pindah untuk Mengurus kebun Almarhum Kakeknya. Dalam 1 musim yg dilaluinya. Ia sudah agak dekat atau akrab dengan penduduk. Keramahannya, membuat Gadis Tomboy yang Takluk dan ingin Menjadi Cantik di Hadapan Jack.
1. Chapter 1

"When Ann Like a Girl"

Tittle : When Ann Like a Girl Chapter : 01 Genre : Humor, Romance, FriendShip Game : Harvest Moon-Back to Nature Main Chara : Ann x Jack, Elli WARNING : OOC, gaje, Banyak typo, dll.  
Rated : T

Summary : Jack. Ia baru saja pindah untuk mengurus kebun kakeknya. Setelah melalui 1 musim, ia akrab dengan para penduduk. Keramahannya membuat seorang gadis tomboy yang ingin terlihat sangat cantik.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Happy Reading! ...

"halo, bolt! Selamat pagi!" sapa Jack pada Anjingnya yang agak Nurut itu.  
"guk guk!" balas Anjing itu.  
"hmm... Makananmu abis? Eh.. Ada! ada!" seru Jack sambil mencari-cari makanan anjing di dalam lemari.  
"ya sudah. Yuk keluar!" Jack menggendong Bolt Keluar.

.  
Sesampainya, Jack langsung menyiapkan makanan bolt, pakan ayam, pakan sapi, menyikat ternak, dan menyiram bibit. Semuanya selesai tepat jam 10.00AM.  
"hufftt.. Lelah sekali. Aku akan ke Inn untuk meminum sesuatu." gumam Jack.

"Guk Guk!"

"eh, kau disini saja Bolt. Jaga kebun Kita ya!" ujar Jack sambil memegang hidung Bolt.  
"Guk..." angguk Bolt.  
"Baiklah, dadah Bolt!" Jack memang selalu pamit pada Bolt, kapanpun itu.

.  
Sesampainya di Inn,  
"Halo !" sapa Jack.  
"Oh, halo Jack.." balasnya.

BRAK!

Semua pengunjung Inn terdiam saat melihat Gadis Tomboy bernama Ann membuka pintu dengan keras.

"ahm.. Ann-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Jack sambil memiringkan Kepala.  
"ti-tidak kok. Anu.." Ann gugup. Wajahnya cukup pucat.

"Ann? Kau kenapa? Apakah demam?" tanya Doug, sang Ayah.

Ann memang sedang Demam. Tapi, panasnya Meningkat saat mendengar Suara Jack. Laki-Laki yang disukainya Ini.

"Istirahatlah, kau menggangguku!" canda Ayahnya.  
"b-baka! Awas ya! Ayah gak mau Kubantu lagi?" omel Ann, yang berubah sifat karena Sedikit Ledekan saja.

"hihi.." Jack tertawa kecil.

Mendengar Jack tertawa, Ann merasa agak Malu.  
"A-Apanya yang Lucu?!" Tanya Ann.  
"Tidak ada kok. Bisa buatkan aku Susu Dingin tidak?" tanya Jack, dengan Senyumannya yang 'Manis' bagi Ann. Tentu membuat Ann ber-blushing-ria.

"a-apa?" Ann agak Terkejut.  
"kok kaget? Kan udah biasa?" Jack terheran.  
"ahaha, iya. Segera deh.. Jack-kun!" mungkin Ann agak kesal Karena malu digodanya.  
"ya ya... Yang cepet ya! Udah siang nih!" perintah Jack seenaknya.

"BUAT SAJA SENDIRI!" teriak Ann yang malu ditambah Kesal.  
"becanda woy!" balas Jack.  
"Becanda tuh jangan gini! Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin.." lawak Ann.  
"Garing ah!" ledek Jack "cih.. Yaudah.. Nih Susu loe Mas!" bentak Ann.

'haduh... Salah lagi.. Apa dia marah lagi?' pikir Jack.

'aku tidak menyukainya! Pokoknya tidak! Tapi, kenapa aku kadang gugup jika bertemu dengannya?' Pikir Ann.

"ah.. Enak juga susunya. Baiklah, selamat siang. Dan sampai nanti!" pamit Jack pada penghuni Inn lalu bergegas keluar.

'aku akui aku suka dengannya! Tetapi tipe dia seperti apa? Gyaaaa, pusing pala barbie!' teriak Ann dalam Hatinya.

\- To be Continued -

Maaf kalo Pendek^^ ditunggu Reviewnya. Makasih~ 


	2. Chapter 2

"When Ann Like a GIRL!"  
Warning! OOC, TYPO, GAJE, PENDEK, DLL.

Happy Reading.  
-

Jack pulang menuju Rumahnya. Di setiap jalan ia bertemu penduduk, ia pun tak sungkan untuk menyapa.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Akhirnya Jack sampai diKebunnya.  
"Aku pulang!" Jack memberitahu Bolt.  
"Guk!" Sahut Bolt.

Kemudian, Jack duduk di bawah Pohon Apel.  
"Huh.. Bolt, aku bosan." kata Jack.  
"Guk guk(gua juga woy)" balas Bolt.  
"Huh, rasanya.. Aku perlu tidur sebentar. Huaaahmm." Jack menguap lebar.  
Bolt tidak bisa tertidur, karena harus menjaga kebun.  
Beberapa lama kemudian...

"Guk guk guk!" Bolt menggonggong. Bermaksud membangunkan tuannya.  
"Hey! Tukang tidur! Bangunlah!" teriak seseorang.

"Hmm.." Jack terbangun.

"Hentikan Bolt. Itu geli!" Bolt menjilati wajah Jack.

"Kaing.." Bolt terdiam.

"Terimakasih Bolt." kata Jack sambil mengelus kepala Bolt. "Dan kau? Ann? Kenapa ada di Kebunku?" Jack terheran.  
"Aku.. Membangunkanmu karena.."

"Ya? Apa?"

"Huh, ini Undangan Ulang tahunku. Jangan lupa datang!" Ann memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh? Terimakasih. Kupikir kau marah padaku.." Jack tersenyum.

"Hm, ya.. Baiklah. Sampai Jumpa." Ann pergi meninggalkan kebun Jack.

"Oh? Aku harus memberi apa nanti?" Pikir Jack.

"Bolt, kau main saja dikebunku ya? Maksudku jaga-jaga." Jack mengelus kepala Bolt.

"Kaing.." sahut Bolt.

"Aku akan ke Doug!" lanjut Jack.

Jack pun pergi meninggalkan Bolt dan kebunnya.  
Diperjalanan menuju Inn, tepatnya di Depan Klinik seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jack!" Panggilnya yang tak lain adalah Elli.

"Hm?" sahut Jack.  
"Selamat ya, kemarin kau memenangkan balap renang!" ucap Elli seraya memberikan sekotak alat-alat medis.  
"Haha, iya. Terimakasih." Jack tersenyum dan menerima kotak itu.  
"Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan." ucap Elli.  
"Ya. Tak apa. Baiklah, Sampai Jumpa!" Jack meninggalkan Elli.

"Akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu Datang ke Inn. Apakah menemui gadis itu ya?" Gumam Elli. "Huh, aku ini ngapain sih.." Elli kembali ke Klinik.

.  
.

Sesampainya di Inn.. "Doug?" bisik Jack.

"Hahaha, aku tau apa maksudmu!" Doug tertawa.

"Huh, tidak lucu. Memang apa yang kumaksud?" Jack cemberut.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang disukai Ann 'kan?" bisik Doug.  
Jack terkejut dan tersipu malu.  
"Ah! I-iya sih.. Jadi?" ucap Jack terbata-bata.

"Yah.. Ia menyukai.." bisik Doug. "Telur Rebus!" lanjutnya.

"Apa? Aku belum punya Dapur, kau tau?" sontak Jack kaget.

"Bicaralah pada Barley. Ia tau tentang Telur Rebus." Doug memberitau.

"Oh? Barley ya? Baiklah. Terimakasih." ucap Jack.

"Tunggu dulu!" panggil Doug.

"Apa lagi?" sahut Jack sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Doug -ih-

"Jangan kalah dengan Cliff. Hehe." bisik Doug yang membuat Jack terkejut dan tersipu malu -lagi-.

"Huh, Sampai Jumpa!" Jack tak peduli dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona lalu pergi.

"Jam 01.00 PM ya? Aku harus cepat." gumam Jack sambil berlari menuju Rumah Barley.

Sesampainya.. TOK TOK TOK.

Jack mengetuk pintu rumah Barley. Seseorang membukanya, "Ya? Oh, Kak Jack! Ada apa?" May membuka pintu dan menyapa Jack.  
"Ano.. May, ada Kakekmu tidak?" Tanya Jack.  
"Ya. Ada di dalam. Masuklah." May mempersilahkan Jack masuk.

"Terimakasih."

"Ya, anak muda? Ada apa? Ingin membeli Sapi lagi?" tanya Barley.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tau cara membuat Telur Rebus tanpa dimasak di dapur." Jack menjelaskan.

"He? Kau tinggal memasukkan Telur ke dalam Pemandian Di dekat Air terjun." Jawab Barley.

"Eh? Air terjun? Baiklah, kucoba nanti. Terimakasih." Jack tersenyum lalu Pamit dan pulang.

"Aku pulang." Jack berteriak. Tak ada jawaban dari Bolt.  
"Bolt? Kau dimana?" Jack terheran.

"Kaing.." suara Bolt terdengar dari kandang ayam.  
"Aduh! Jangan-jangan..." Jack takut yang tak diinginkan Terjadi. Dengan cepat ia pun menuju kandang ayam.

BRAK! pintunya dibuka dengan keras.

"Bolt!" teriak Jack. "Eh? Kau.." Jack terheran menemui Bolt sedang terkapar lemah.

"Ada apa? Pasti Anjing Liar! Iya kan?" ujar Jack. Bolt hanya mengangguk.  
"Terimakasih Bolt. Ayamku tak Hilang maupun Luka." Jack terharu.

"Ahem.. Baiklah, Untung aku dapat kotak p3k ini." Ucap Jack. "Sini, kuobati."

Bolt terdiam saat sedang diobati.  
"Nah! Beres. Baik kau boleh Istirahat dan.." Jack menyodorkan mangkuk berisi makanan anjing.  
Tak lama setelah makan, Boltpun tertidur.

"Aih.. Sudah Jam 04.52 PM. tinggal menunggu Zack." gumam Jack yang sedang duduk dibawah Pohon Apel. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Zack.

"Hei, bro!" panggil Zack. "Ini uangmu! Terimakasih." Zack nyengir sambil memberi Uang pada Jack.

"Ya." sahut Jack datar.

"Sampai jumpa." Zack pamit.

"Sekarang, membosankan lagi.." Jack Terdiam di dekat Bin.  
"Aih, sudah malam ya?" Jack tersadar lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Malam, Bolt." sapa Jack.

"Guk.." sahut Bolt.

"Cepat sembuh ya." ucap Jack.

Bolt hanya mengangguk.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan di malam ini, Jackpun menonton Naruto Shippuden :v

\- to be continued -

Reviewnya ditunggu. Pendek? Au ah TwT Thanks for Reviewnya di chap sebelumnya.^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

"When Ann Like a GIRL!"

Warning! OOC, TYPO, GAJE, PENDEK, DLL.

Happy Reading.  
-.-.-.-.-.-

Keesokan harinya, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Jack berbaring di bawah Pohon Apel, ditemani Anjingnya, Bolt dan Cemilannya, Onigiri.

"Huh, Ulang Tahunnya tanggal 17 Summer toh.." Gumam Jack sambil membaca undangan ulang tahun Ann, dan memakan Onigiri hangat. "Tunggu, Sekarang masih tanggal 3 Summer. Apa tak terlalu cepat? Apa aku yang diberi pertama ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Huh, baiklah... Aku akan pergi ke Gereja menemui Cliff. Katanya, dia toh teman baiknya Ann..." Pikirnya. Jack kemudian bangkit dari malas-malasannya. Sebelum pergi, seperti biasa ia menyampaikan pesan kepada Bolt.  
Dengan rasa penasaran, ia berjalan menuju ke Gereja.

Tap Tap Tap..

Ia berjalan pelan, "Hua, malasnya...! Tapi, harus! Aku harus!" Ucap Jack dalam hati.  
"Aha.. Aku mampir saja dulu ke Supermarket!" Pikir Jack. "Tapi, untuk apa toh? Hahh.. Aku malah membuang-buang waktu...! Baiklahh, aku datang Cliff!"

Sesampainya di Gereja. Jack membuka pintu. Dan, benar saja.. Ada Cliff disana.

Tap Tap Tap.. Jack menghampiri Cliff yang ada di Kursi paling depan.  
"Halo, Cliff!" sapa Jack seraya menepuk pundak Cliff.

"Oh, kau.." Cliff hanya tersenyum menatap Jack.

"Kau terlihat lesu. Kenapa?" tanya Jack.

"Kau juga." jawab Cliff datar.

"Hey! Jelaslah, aku 'kan mengurus kebun!" ucapan Jack yang ini menyinggung Cliff.

"Maaf. Aku pengangguran." "Ups! Maaf.. Aku tak bermaksud.." Jack menyesal.

"Jika kau menyesal, bicarakanlah di Pintu Pengampunan itu." Cliff menyeringai sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu.

"Eh, apa? Apa? Pintu apa? Aku masuk?" Jack kelabakan, karena setiap ingin masuk kesana Pintu selalu dikunci.

"Iya. Masuk. Kau menyesal kan? Atau kau tak akan tenang seumur Hidup!" Cliff menakut-nakuti Jack.

"Uwaa, baiklah.." sahut Jack. "Huh, bukan ini tujuanku. Dasar Cliff!" umpat Jack dalam hati.

Kemudian Jack membuka Pintu Pengampunan itu.

Kriekk... Pintu dibuka, dan... Brak! Jack sudah ada dalam Ruangan Pengampunan itu. "Lho, kok gelap?" Jack terkejut.

"Hei. Tenanglah." seseorang Menyahutinya.

"Ha? Siapa itu?"

"Tenanglah, Jack. Ini aku Pastor Carter." Jelas seseorang yang tak lain adalah Pastor Carter.

"Oh.." Jawab Jack datar.

"Hey, untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Pastor.

"Ngngng... Aku tak tahu." Jawab Jack.

"Eh?" dengan wajah terkaget-kaget(?) Pastor menyahutinya. "Apa? Apa kau tak punya penyesalan ataupun dosa?" tanya Pastor.

"Mmm... Mungkin.." Jack menyeringai.

"Wow, aku takjub padamu. Baik, jika tak ada apa-apa.." Pastor tersenyum manis, "KELUARLAH!" senyum Pastor berubah :v menandakan ia marah.

"Eh, ba-baik!" Jack keluar sambil tertawa.

Kriekk.. Brak!

"Sudah tuh." Jack menyeringai.

"Aku dengar semuanya." Cliff memutar bola matanya.

"Ehehe.." Jack hanya tertawa, cengengesan.

"Sudahlah. Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" senyum Cliff mulai mengembang(?).

"A-ano... Memangnya Summer itu Ann ulangtahun ya? Apa ada undangannya?" tanya Jack -berbohong-.

"Ya, dia Musim ini. Aku belum mendapatkannya. Biasanya akan membagikannya tanggal 10 Summer, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu." Cliff menjelaskan.

"Ooh!" mendadak, Jack kegirangan. "Aku yang pertama! Aku yang Pertama!" umpat Jack dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cliff, Heran.

"Nggak. Hehe. Baiklah, Sudah siang! Aku harus pergi!" Jack melambaikan tangan pada Cliff,Tersenyum, lalu Keluar dari gereja.

-Di luar-

"Hahahaha! Aku yang Pertamaaaa!" Jack lompat-lompat Kegirangan di depan Gereja.

"Eh? Aku harus menjaga sikapku." Jack tersadar.

"Hmm.. Kucoba mengunjungi Harvest Sprites ah.." Pikir Jack, lalu menuju Rumah Kecil di sebelah Gereja.

.  
"Halo! Budum!" sambut Para Kurcaci.

"Jangan bilang kau akan membawaku ke Kandang ayammu yang Kotor, budum!" Aqua memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran buruk dong.." Ucap Jack.

"Yah.. Ada apa, Jack?" tanya Kurcaci Merah.

"Umm.. Aku hanya ingin tau dimana tempat Dewi Spring?" tanya Jack.

"Bukankah kau sudah kuberitahu?" Sela Kurcaci Ungu.

"Aku lupa!" Jack menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal seraya menyeringai.

"Huuuu!" sorak Para Kurcaci.

"Huh.." Jack menatap satu-persatu wajah Kurcaci dengan kesal.

"Kami hanya bercanda budum!" Kurcaci Biru Tua menyeringai. Jack hanya diam menunggu jawaban.

"Itu.. Zzz... Ada... Zzz... Di... Zzz... Air..." Kurcaci Kuning mengigau. Seolah, itu Jawabannya.

"AIR TERJUN, budum!" Sorak para Kurcaci, kecuali Kurcaci Kuning.

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku mengerti.." Jack mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, pasti soal gadis ya? Budum! Semoga beruntung, budum!" Sorak kurcaci Oranye.

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu!" Jack pamit, lalu keluar.

Kriekk.. Brak! Saat di luar, "Sial. Aku lupa menanyakan caranya... Akan ku baca di Perpustakaan nanti." Gumam Jack.

"Tapi, sudah jam 03.45 PM, Zack pasti akan datang sebentar lagi.." pikir Jack. "Eh! Kurasa aku mendadak mengingatnya!" mungkin kepala Jack ada yang terbakar ya?

"Baiklah! Aku siap!" Jack berlari pulang melewati Lapangan. Ternyata ada Kai yang sedang termenung di Kursi. "Huh, si sombong itu..." Jack menatap Kai dengan tatapan sebal.

"Ah, aku harus pulang! Si Kekar itu akan sampai!" batin Jack.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP, Jack berlari menuju lahan pertaniannya dan akhirnya sampai.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Jack mengatur nafasnya. "Ah, Bolt... Apa Zack sudah sampai?" tanya Jack pada Bolt.

Bolt menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Jack. Jackpun menoleh.  
"AH! Kau mengagetkanku!" Teriak Jack.

"Maaf.. Hehe.. Ini uangmu.." Zack menyeringai lebar. Dan...

-To be Continued-

.  
Ditunggu Reviewnyaaaa!^^ 


End file.
